<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes A Thought by mostcertainlynotcis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650712">Here Comes A Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis'>mostcertainlynotcis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Doubt, is this actually a drabble about logan or do i just project That Hard?, you'll never know :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlynotcis/pseuds/mostcertainlynotcis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thought occurs to Logan that doesn't immediately leave. It's disconcerting, but he'll be okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Comes A Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>     Not good enough.</em><br/>
     Logan sighed to himself, pausing to lean back from his work. He hated when this happened, when a self-deprecating thought entered his mind and wasn't immediately banished.<br/>
<em>     Not good enough. Not good enough. </em>Never<em> good enough.</em><br/>
     He'd been doing so well lately, too. Any thoughts like these were banished with a compliment to himself stating the opposite. But when others tear one down a certain way, thoughts following those same lines tend to stick.<br/>
     He paused as he realized something. He had been doing so well lately, banishing these thoughts. That was <em>good</em>, considering how long they used to stick, back when he hated himself.<br/>
     <em>Maybe I am good enough.</em><br/>
     A small smile appeared on his face and he went back to work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>